Los Hyuuga: La Familia de mi Novia
by kitsuhi-chan85
Summary: 4to capitulo UP! perdonen la demora! pero es mejor tarde que nunca no?... n.nU.... dejen reviews!
1. cuando la propuesta sale mal

**Los Hyuuga: La Familia de mi Novia**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (son de masashi kishimoto y bla bla bla…)

Basada en la película la familia de mi novia!! Parecida pero no igual!!

**1. cuando una propuesta de matrimonio sale mal. **

Naruto se levantaba de un delicioso sueño de doce horas, lo cual era normal para el después de haber sido malherido en una misión y despertar ileso al día siguiente. Era una hermosa mañana de abril, y no podía esperar hasta que fueran las doce del día, pues ese día le propondría matrimonio a su novia Hyuuga Hinata. Con lo que no contaba era que se le había pasado con lo del sueño, y ya eran las 11:50.

Naruto: (suena el despertador, naruto se pega la cabeza contra la pared y ve la hora) AHHHHH!!!Ò.Ó

Desde afuera de su casa pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Rock Lee que lo llamaba a gritos. Para variar, era el único que llegaba puntual…

Lee: (con la típica pose copiada de gai-sensei) ¡NARUTOOOO! SI NO SALES RAPIDO TU PLAN NO FUNCIONARA!!!

Naruto: (poniéndose ropa) ya salgo cejotas! – le dijo el desde la ventana. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, y salio sin comer.

Naruto- ¿y el anillo para Hinata? (se escucha el maullido de un gato, y los gritos histéricos de naruto)

Lee- oi!! Que esta pasando allá arriba??

Shikamaru (llegando a la casa de naruto)- que esta haciendo naruto? Ya deberíamos haber salido hacia la academia de ninjas…

Lee- pero Kiba aun no esta aquí, y naruto se despertó tarde… además parece que perdió el anillo…

Shikamaru: para variar…

(se sigue escuchando el maullido de un gato)

Lee: que es ese ruido?... y kiba aun no llega…

Kiba (desde un árbol, peleando con un gato)- quien dijo que no estaba aquí?

Shikamaru: (mirando con sorpresa a kiba)- ah... ahí estabas… que haces peleando con un gato?

Kiba- no te importa… (Dijo el, peleando con las garras con el gato)

Shikamaru- (señalando el gato) ese gato es hembra

Lee- o.o

Kiba-ó.ò

Lee- que has hecho kiba!!?? (Antes de que kiba pudiese reaccionar, rock lee apareció a su lado y se llevo a la gatita, como esa vez en los exámenes chuunin con la ardillita)

Shikamaru- que problemáticos (esa es la típica…)

Lee- (acariciando al gato en su hombro) y alguien sabe donde esta naruto?

Kiba- (tratando de alcanzar a la gata) naruto!! Sal ya o será alguien más quien le pida matrimonio a hinata!!!

Naruto (aun buscando el anillo)- ò.ó al que se atreva a llevarse a hinata lo mato!! (N/A: naruto versión celoso!!!XDD)

Lee- (aun acariciando al gato) naruto… o.oU

Shikamaru- (aburrido…para variar) naruto sal ahora, o no te ayudaremos!!

Naruto- (con la caja del anillo en su mano) ya bajo!!! El anillo estaba en la caja de ramen de ayer!!

_40 segundos después…se escucha algo que cae por las escaleras, y aparentemente rompe algo, quizás un frasco. Las 3 personas que lo esperaban abajo suspiraron al mismo tiempo. _

Naruto-ahhhhhh!!!! ToT

Naruto bajó con su natural torpeza, no se había puesto bien los pantalones y se tropezó con ellos mientras bajaba, y termino cayendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta que daba a la calle.

Shikamaru: (viendo a naruto caído en el suelo) que problemático eres naruto

Kiba: (tratando de quitarle el gato a rock lee) eh, tú tonto…apurémonos y terminemos con esta misión ya…

Naruto: (sentándose en el suelo, y poniendo cara de gato desesperado) ¿no se supone que son mis amigos y que por eso me hacen este favor?

Todos menos naruto: …..

Naruto: que bueno saber que puedo contar con ustedes, chicos – dijo el con tono sarcastico

Shikamaru: yo tenía una cita con temari…

Kiba: yo tenía una cita con ino…

Lee: yo no tenía nada que hacer… ¡por eso te ayudo naruto!!Viva la llama de la juventud!

Naruto: (aun en el suelo después de la mega caída por las escaleras)…que alentador…

Shikamaru: (señalando la mano cerrada de naruto) ¿ese es el anillo?

Naruto: (levantándose con dificultad del suelo): si…

Lee: (le pega a Kiba un manotazo por tratar de coger al gato) déjanos verlo!!

Kiba: ¡vaya! Si que es pequeño!

Shikamaru: ahora que lo mencionas… es cierto

Naruto: TT no me alcanzaba para más…

Paso un silencio incomodo, y un señor raro paso por ahí haciendo propaganda de una escoba mágica (N/a: no se de donde salio eso…)

Lee: yo quiero!!

Naruto: olvidalo lee.

Shikamaru: (avanzando solo) si no nos apuramos, la pausa de los estudiantes de la academia terminara

Naruto: (señalando al gato) lee, que haces con un gato en el hombro?

Lee: pregúntale a Kiba (le dirige una mirada asesina a kiba)

Kiba: o.OU… no me mires a mi

Naruto- que paso mientras estaba arriba?

Kiba: oye naruto, porque te estas poniendo rosado?

Naruto: O.O ME PICAAA!!! (Empieza a correr en círculos, alrededor de Shikamaru) AYUUUDA T-T

Shikamaru: problemático (jala a naruto de la mano y se lo lleva)

Naruto: que me pasa?

Lee: ¡te estas convirtiendo en majimbu!!

Kiba: lee tiene razón!!

Shikamaru: eres alérgico a los gatos?

Naruto: ah!! No quiero ser una bola gigante y rosada!!

Shikamaru: (ya molesto) NARUTO!! ERES ALERGICO A LOS GATOS??

Naruto: yo que se? Acuérdate que soy huérfano.

Shikamaru: y eso que tiene que ver?

Naruto: mis padres eran los únicos que sabían que era alérgico a los gatos, supongo.

Shikamaru:….--

Shikamaru: vamonos naruto…

Kiba: ehhh!! Adonde lo llevas! Así nunca podrá pedirle matrimonio a Hinata!!

Shikamaru: a la casa de Sakura, si lo llevamos así, no podrá ni ver a Hinata (eso le dijo mientras arrastraba a naruto de un pie)

Lee: no te preocupes naruto!! Te vas a recuperar!! Y dejaras de ser majimbu…

_15 segundos después (en la casa de Sakura)_

Shikamaru: sakura!! (Golpea desesperadamente la puerta)

Lee: necesitamos ayuda!!

Kiba: ¿y porque yo tengo que cargar a Naruto? (naruto iba inconsciente en la espalda de kiba)

Lee: porque es tu culpa.

Kiba: pero si tu te quedaste con el gato!!!

Lee: pero tu hiciste que me lo quedara!!!

Sakura: (aparece de la nada) ya cállense!!

Shikamaru:….

Sakura: que le paso a naruto? (señala a naruto, que a este punto es una roncha gigante y rosada) se parece a majimbu…

Naruto: namuyia…

Sakura: que dice?

Shikamaru: creo que dice ayuda..

Sakura: que le paso a naruto?

Shikamaru: es alérgico a los gatos, y lee tenia uno en el hombro…

Sakura: y porque aun conservan el gato? (señala el gato que juega con rock lee)

Kiba: lee, deshazte del gato

Lee: T.T pero es mi amigo

Kiba: ya encontraras otro… (Posa la vista sobre el gato con mirada asesina)

Shikamaru: aléjate del gato kiba…

Sakura: entren a naruto a la casa… Inner sakura: justo ahora que me tocaba el día libre… (Lo dijo en voz alta)

Shikamaru: dijiste algo sakura? (estaba muy cerca de ella y con mal humor)

Sakura: no nada "la próxima vez me cuido de hablar sola…"

Kiba: tenemos solo media hora hasta que acabe el receso de los niños de la academia…

Lee: naruto es muy inoportuno…

Sakura: acaso me están apurando?!!

Shikamaru: es que naruto tenía que hacer algo muy importante hoy…

Sakura: que cosa?

Lee: le decimos?

Kiba: el solo nos dijo que no le dijéramos a hinata…

Shikamaru: (decide por todos) naruto le iba a pedir matrimonio a hinata hoy.

Sakura: QUEEEE??!!! (Pega el grito al cielo, y se escucha en toda konoha)

---------------------

Vendedor de carne: y esta carne vale 15 yens…

-QUEEEE!!!??? (El grito de sakura)

Comprador: o.o

Vendedor de carne: pero si no esta caro T-T

---------------------

Volviendo a nuestra historia….

Shikamaru: si, lo sabemos, es increíble y bla bla bla… ese no es el punto, cura a naruto o seguiremos en esto por el resto del día, y yo ya quiero ver a Temari.

Kiba: y yo a Ino…

Lee: yo no tengo a nadie… pero la llama de la juventud aun arde en mi!!! Y quiero ayudar a naruto…

Todos menos lee: si, lee n.nU

Sakura: creo que no me queda de otra que darle a naruto el antialergico…

Naruto: gracias…

Shikamaru: ¿y porque no se lo dabas antes?

Sakura: porque es muy doloroso, y naruto no moriría por una alergia, pero como es un caso tan especial se lo di. "inner sakura: además es muy caro…"

Kiba: ya dáselo que solo nos quedan 15 minutos…

Shikamaru: que aguja tan grande… (Señala la super aguja de sakura)

Lee: compadezco a naruto… pero se parece a majimbu, y majimbu me cae mal!

Kiba: yo igual

Naruto: que esta pasando? Y ya dejen de decir que me parezco a majimbu!!... (No ve nada por la hinchazón…)

Lee: naruto, aguanta ahí amigo!!

Kiba: no quiero ver!! No quiero ver!!!

Shikamaru:….

Sakura: esto no dolerá nada naruto…

Naruto: nani??

Sakura: aquí va (coge impulso y clava la aguja en el trasero de naruto)

Naruto: O.O ah!!!

Sakura: espera, aun no inyecto el liquido, sostenganlo!!!

Shikamaru, lee, kiba: si!

Sakura: aaaaaa!!

Naruto AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡"!·"$/&( (nuevamente, esto se escucha en toda Konoha)

------------

Vendedor de carne: ya, esta bien le haré un descuento señora… 10 yens!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡"!·"$/&(

Comprador: ….

Vendedor de carne: que le pasa señora!! Ya le hice un super descuento!! T-T todos me desprecian..

Comprador: pero no he sido yo!!

------------

Shikamaru: bien ya vamonos

Lee: O.O no quisiera ser naruto…

Kiba: ni yo…

Naruto: no me muevan!! Me duele!!

Sakura: no seas llorón!! No fue la gran cosa, te han pasado cosas mas dolorosas!!

Naruto: T.T no es cierto!!

Sakura: ah no? y que hay de nuestra primera misión, cuando haku casi te mata?!!

Naruto: pero sus agujas no eran tan grandes!!

Sakura: pero te clavo como mil agujas!! O si no en el examen chuunin, cuando orochimaru casi te mata y tu te endemoniaste?!

Naruto: … no dolió tanto como esto!!

Kiba: naruto aun se parece a majimbu, aunque ahora parece su transformación, ya saben cuando es mas flaco…

Lee: si le tomamos una foto parecerá un cosplay… podríamos hacer dinero con eso!!

Shikamaru: no sean idiotas! Eso me daría mucha pereza…

Naruto: que están diciendo?!

Sakura: tienen razón…

15 minutos de una larga discusión sobre si naruto debería meterse al concurso de cosplays o no…

Kiba: naruto ya no parece majimbu… quizás si traemos al gato de nuevo…

Lee: si!! Yo quiero a mi amiga!!! Y además quiero el premio del concurso…

Sakura: ni se les ocurra!! No tengo suficiente antialergico para todos… (además es caro)

Shikamaru: vamonos ya, solo nos quedan 10 minutos…

Naruto: OO vamonos!! (Sale corriendo disparado a la academia, seguido por lee, kiba y shikamaru)

Lee: gracias sakura!!

CoNtInUaRa---

Weno, aquí esta mi 1er fic de naruto, espero que les guste (y que me hayan salido bien, xq mis otros fics son tragicos y tristes…me refiero al genero)

Dejen reviews!! Por favor!!


	2. cuando eso aparece

**Los Hyuuga: La Familia de mi Novia**

We… este es el segundo capitulo; si tengo suerte lo termino y lo publico hoy mismo, y si no, se tardara un mes (como el 6to capitulo de mi otro fic…). Este es mi 1er fic de humor y de naruto, así que me gustaría saber que les pareció, y que por favor dejen reviews… buenos o malos, acepto las criticas (pero no exageren si?). Prometo que si no les gusto el primer capitulo se pondrá mejor, con la aparición de Hiashi, Neji, y Orochimaru.

**2. cuando las cosas no salen como las planeaste y Eso aparece.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Lee:…. (Jugando con el gato)

Kiba: lee!! Te toca narrar!!

Lee: ah si!! En el capitulo anterior naruto se convirtió en majimbu, kiba casi mata a un gato, shikamaru perdió la paciencia, averiguamos que sakura es egoísta, yo perdí a mi mejor amiga la gatita T-T, el vendedor de carnes no vendió su carne, y el vendedor de escobas mágicas se fue en una (aunque eso no viene a la historia) y naruto casi gana un concurso de cosplays. Luego de eso se le fue la alergia y perdió, y nos fuimos a la academia ninja a cumplir la misión y creo que ahí se quedo todo..

Kiba: naruto nunca se metió al concurso de cosplays…

Shikamaru: si lo hubiera hecho pudo haberle comprado un anillo más grande a Hinata

Lee: pero aun podemos mandar la foto que le tomamos

Kiba: no

Naruto: gracias Kiba T-T

Kiba: esa foto va para las tarjetas de navidad!! XDDD

Ahora si, continuemos…

Shikamaru: nos quedan solo 5 minutos…

Lee: naruto, crees que puedas lograrlo?

Naruto: si no se lo digo hoy, no se lo digo nunca; lo lograre!!

Kiba: si llegaremos, además cogimos el atajo que usábamos antes para fugarnos de la academia

Lee: cierto, pero no podíamos ir por un camino un poco mas ancho?

(Se ve que están gateando en un paso subterráneo de dudosos orígenes)

Kiba: ¿que dices? Este paso lo hice yo cuando estábamos en la academia… y solo me tomo una hora gracias a mi gatsuuga…

Naruto: si… recuerdo ese día, desde ahí ya parecías un perro… (Señala a Kiba que se rascaba con una pierna detrás de la oreja)

Kiba: tú no digas nada, zorro (señala a naruto que no hacia nada en especial, solo tenía bigotes de zorro)

Naruto: los zorros son mejores que los perros...

Kiba: mentira!

Naruto: verdad!

Lee: mentira y verdad!

Naruto y kiba: (se quedan mirando a lee con cara asesina)….

Lee: (asustado) ya no digo nada o.oU

Shikamaru: si no dejan de discutir, abandono la misión! (se harto, eso pasa después de arrastrarse por una especie de alcantarillado mal hecho, aguantar a naruto en versión majimbu, ver a lee y a kiba pelear por un gato y conocer el lado codicioso de sakura)

Naruto: y eso que? como si no pudiéramos continuar sin ti

Lee: pero, es cierto, no podemos! Además, me parece que un payaso se va a aparecer por aquí pronto… y eso me da miedo…

Shikamaru: lee, esto no es una película…

Naruto: te refieres a eso?

Kiba: que cosa?

Naruto: eso

Kiba: pero que cosa?

Naruto: te digo que eso!!

Shikamaru: si serás Kiba!! Eso es el nombre del payaso!!

Kiba: que cosa es el nombre del payaso!!??

Lee: kiba, el nombre del payaso es "eso"

Niño rubio bonito: si, el se comio mi pierna n//n

Shikamaru, kiba, lee y naruto: esto no esta pasando, no? (quedan petrificados al ver al niño de la película)

Naruto: niño… como es que te saliste de una película? (N/A: que por cierto no me pertenece…)

Niño rubio bonito: que dicen bobos? Aquí es donde termine después de que me mato el payaso eso…

Lee: por favor, dime niño solo estas tu aquí, no? n.n

Niño rubio bonito: nop n///n también esta el payaso

Naruto: chicos... yo quiero vivir… y casarme con hinata…

Niño rubio bonito: miren aqui viene eso! n//n

Eso: niños!! Quieren jugar? (sonríe de manera sádica)

Shikamaru: CORRAAAAAN!!!!!!

(se ve como corren los cuatro, tan rápido como podían)

Shikamaru: kiba!

Kiba: que?

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo coño es que el payaso eso esta en los túneles que tu hiciste?

Kiba: n.nU creo que los túneles se cruzaron por algún lugar…

Shikamaru: alguien recuérdeme matar a kiba después de que salgamos de esto.

Naruto: no te preocupes que yo te ayudo (le dirige una mirada asesina a Kiba)

Lee: no quiero morir!! Aun soy demasiado joven!! Gai-sensei sálveme!!

Shikamaru: no se supone que somos ninjas? Que hacemos huyendo de un payaso?

Naruto: no lo se!! T-T pero no quiero morir aun!!

Kiba: ni yo T-T

Shikamaru: (se le prende el foco encima de la cabeza) tengo una idea!!

Lee naruto y kiba: ¿?!!

Shikamaru: kiba! Usa tu gatsuuga para hacer una nueva salida y ayudarnos a salir de aquí!

Kiba: pero… mi túnel! T-T adoro este túnel!! Me trae viejos recuerdos… (Fantasea con los tiempos de la academia…)

Naruto y shikamaru: solo hazlo ya, o moriremos!!

Kiba: (con tristeza) esta bien… ¡GATSUUGA!

(se escucha un ruido estruendoso y el túnel empieza a colapsar…)

Lee: que has hecho Kiba?

Kiba: pero si ustedes me pidieron que lo hiciera!!

Naruto: ahora hasta eso va a morir!!

Shikamaru: ya dejen de discutir!! Rápido! Salgan por donde entra la luz!!

Lee: pero si salimos por ahí igual moriremos!!

Naruto y lee: (ya muy cerca de la luz) que dices?! O.o

Lee: es cierto! Por eso dicen que si vez una luz al final del túnel corre hacia al otro lado o morirás!

Shikamaru: lee, tienes que dejar de ver los simpsons… (N/A: los simpsons tampoco me pertenecen…) eso del túnel solo es cierto cuando estas a punto de morir

Lee: TOT y que parece que va a ocurrir ahora!!

Kiba y naruto: (desperados) VAMOS A MORIR!!!

Shikamaru: pero si me ha tocado trabajar con una bola de tarados… (Observa a los 3 que tratan de escapar de la luz al final del túnel al mismo tiempo que tratan de huir del payaso asesino.)

Kiba, naruto, y lee: ayuda!!!

Naruto: que he hecho para merecer esto!!

Lee: soy muy joven para morir!!

Kiba: soy demasiado guapo para morir!! (N/a: especialmente porque en el doblaje en español tiene la misma voz de Inuyasha!!)

Shikamaru: OH POR KAMI-SAMA!! SI NO SALEN POR DONDE SALE LA LUZ SERE YO QUIEN LOS MATE!! (la gota que derramo el vaso…)

Kiba, naruto, lee: no!! Shikamaru!! No nos lleves hacia la luz!! Moriremos!!

Shikamaru: (los obliga a seguir con su atadura de sombras) van a ir lo quieran o no!!

Eso: pronto los alcanzare muchachos!!

Shikamaru: eso me recuerda mucho a Orochimaru…

Lee, kiba y naruto: noo!! Moriremos!! Noo!! No quiero morir!!

-------------------------------------

En alguno de los muchos escondites de orochimaru…

Orochimaru: achuuu!!

Kabuto: esta bien orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru: si… pero creo que alguien me acaba de comparar con el payaso eso…

Kabuto: (sorprendido) como lo sabe?

Orochimaru: porque ya lo han hecho varias veces T-T

---------------------------------------

Después de un increíble esfuerzo por parte de Shikamaru, todos lograron salir sanos y salvos del túnel/alcantarillado de eso hecho por Kiba.

Shikamaru: (saliendo de un hueco en medio de la calle) les dije que no íbamos a morir!

(Pasa un carro de comida que por poco le vuela la cabeza a shikamaru)

Lee: (que jalo a shikamaru hacia abajo para que no muriera) decías?

Shikamaru: eso fue solo una coincidencia… ahora si salgamos o ese payaso nos va a alcanzar

(Una vez más, los obliga a salir con su jutsu de atadura de sombras…)

Shikamaru: ahora si. Les dije que no íbamos a morir si seguíamos la luz al final del túnel…

Kiba, naruto, lee: si…. GRACIAS SHIKAMARU!! (Los tres le cayeron encima)

Shikamaru: oigan… solo nos quedan 5 minutos…

Naruto: NOO!! HINATA!! AHÍ VOY!! (Sale corriendo antes que todos)

Kiba: lo seguimos?

Lee: ni modo

Shikamaru: pero no corramos tan rápido… he gastado mas de la mitad de mi chakra en arrastrarlos a ustedes hasta la superficie…

Kiba y lee: (avergonzados) ya no nos lo saques en cara…

-------------------------------------------

(En la academia de ninjas…)

Hinata: (en el patio del recreo) ¡niños! Ya mismo es hora de regresar a clases! Preparen sus cosas!

Niños: si hinata-sensei!

Los niños parte del plan de naruto: konohamaru-sensei! Que hay del plan de naruto-sensei?

Konohamaru: shhh! Hinata-sempai no lo debe escuchar! n.nU

Un niño avispado: aun nos darán los cupones de descuento en la tienda ichiraku ramen?

Konohamaru: si… solo no digan estas cosas muy alto, o la misión fallara… (Mira a hinata que luce distraída…)

Niños: si!! Nuestra primera misión!!! (Se reúnen en círculo a cuchichear)

Konohamaru: bien! Listos! Cuando de la señal, deberán usar la técnica de transformación y transformarse en lo que se les ha indicado a cada uno! Entendido cadetes!?

Niños: (se forman al estilo militar) señor si señor!

Konohamaru: bueno. Ahora solo falta que el resto cumplan su parte del plan

Hinata: (se aparece atrás de konohamaru) konohamaru-san, no te parece que los niños traman algo?

Konohamaru: (fingiendo muy mal) como crees hinata-sempai? Solo están jugando!

Hinata: ah, bueno. Inner hinata: aquí hay gato encerrado…

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la maratón de naruto contra el reloj…

Naruto: que no llego! Que no llego!!

Shikamaru: oye kiba, no se supone que el túnel de la muerte era un atajo a la academia?

Kiba: oye!! Porque le has puesto túnel de la muerte?

Lee: creo que es porque—

Shikamaru: Casi nos come un payaso demente ahí abajo! Recuerdas?!

Naruto: si! Y todo por tu culpa maldito perro!!

Kiba: mira a quien le dices perro! Zorro!!

Naruto: los zorros son mejores que los perros!!

Shikamaru: ya comenzaron de nuevo…

5 segundos después…

Lee: oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelear…

(se ve a naruto y kiba en una bola de polvo, peleando, por razones desconocidas…)

Shikamaru: así nunca lograremos cumplir la misión…

Naruto: es cierto!! HINATA AHÍ VOY!!

Shikamaru: cuanto apostamos que naruto no le pide matrimonio a hinata?

Lee: 500 yens!!

Shikamaru: hecho

CoNtInUaRa….

Gracias por el review que me mandaste kaoru tsukihime… T-T solo una persona…


	3. cuando el titulo s demasiado largo que

**Los Hyuuga: La Familia de mi Novia**

Weno aquí va el 3er capitulo!! Gracias a los que han dejado reviews!! (Y sobre ese comentario de que puedo conseguir un amigo a 10 centavos… mi mejor amiga y yo nos hicimos amigas por 5 centavos...) me parece que actualizo esta historia mas rápido que mi otro fic… (No es culpa…) es mas gracioso escribir sobre esto…

Sin mas que decir aquí va el 3 capitulo!!

**3. De cuando piensas que la situación no puede empeorar (y empeora)**

En el capitulo anterior…

Tsunade: lee!

Lee: si!?

Tsunade: te toca narrar esta parte!

Lee: pero…! Yo la narre la ultima vez!!

Tsunade: no me importa! Soy la hokage y aquí se hace lo que yo diga carajo!! (Se molesta, y parte el escritorio)

Lee: (se esconde detrás de una estatua) como usted ordene tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: AHORA!!

Lee: (temblando) bue..bu.. Bueno… (Ahora tartamudea…)

Tsunade: hazlo bien!!

Lee: (se espabila) NOSFUIMOSPORELATAJOHECHOPORKIBANOSENCONTRAMOSCONESOYELNIÑOLINDORUBIOESOCASINOSMATAINTENTAMOSESCAPARPOROTROHUECOHECHOPORELGATSUUGADEKIBAYELTUNELSEEMPEZOADERRUMBARNOSDIOMIEDOSALIRPORLALUZALFINALDELTUNELYSHIKAMARUNOSOBLIGOASALIRCONSUJUTSUYLUEGOELCASIMUEREYYOLOSALVENARUTOSALIOCORRIENDOALAACADEMIAYYAMISMOACABAELRECREODELOSNIÑOS!!SINONOSAPURAMOSFALLAREMOSLAMISION!! (se espabilo, pero demasiado…)

Tsunade: U…PORQUE ESTE NIÑO TENIA QUE SALIR COMO GAI!!! (agarra un jarrón gigante que aparece de la nada)

Lee: (ve la cara de tsunade y la jarra gigante y se asusta) adiós tsunade-sama!!!

Kiba: oigan! Y porque a mi no me incluyen en la apuesta?

Shikamaru: porque tu casi haces que nos maten (mira a kiba con odio)

Kiba: vaya si no puedes olvidar y perdonar

Shikamaru: mira quien habla… tu vienes si perdonarme el incidente de la academia…

Kiba: pero eso es imperdonable!! Hasta ahora nuestras ex compañeras alejan a sus hijas pequeñas de mi cuando me cruzo con ellas por la calle

Lee: o.o? como es eso? Que ocurrió en la academia??

Shikamaru: veras lee, todo ocurrió un día de recreo en la academia… (Shikamaru fija la vista en las nubes y comienza el flash back…)

Flash back:

(Aquí todos tienen 7 años y están jugando en el patio de recreo…)

Viejo narrador: era un día apacible en la academia- (lo interrumpen)

Naruto: que hace un señor tan viejo como usted aquí en el patio del recreo de la academia?

Viejo narrador: O.O (ME PUEDE VER!! Se supone que soy invisible!!) Hola niño! Como te llamas? (le sonríe)

Naruto: maestra!! Ahí un pederasta en el patio!! (no lo pensó 2 veces)

Maestra: (no lo piensa 2 veces) Ò.Ó a el!! (Manda a todos los chuunin del plantel a por el viejo)

(parece que aquí nadie piensa nada 2 veces…)

Viejo narrador: ayuda me matan!!! (Huye de la bola de chuunins que lo persiguen)

Naruto: (risa malvada) jojojo…

Shikamaru: (se aparece de la nada) que haces naruto?

Naruto: (pone cara de inocente) nada shikamaru

Shikamaru: has visto a Kiba? Tengo que decirle que su abuelo vino a verlo

Naruto: ay… (Mira al anciano que va huyendo de los chuunins…)

Shikamaru: que miras? (mira al cielo)

Naruto: no, nada… "si se entera, kiba me va a matar…"

Shikamaru: oye, naruto, no has visto al abuelo de Kiba?

Naruto: no! nunca he visto a ese anciano loco narrador!!

Shikamaru: de que hablas? (lo mira sospechosamente)

Naruto: (se da cuenta de que metió la pata)…

Shikamaru: que anciano loco narrador?

Naruto: yo no dije que era pederasta!!

Shikamaru: es por eso que persiguen al viejo del bastón!? (mira al anciano narrador que clama por piedad)

Naruto: es un pederasta!!! (El mismo se creyó la mentira)

Shikamaru: un pederasta!!?? Así es que de ahí salio Kiba… como no sospecharlo..

Naruto: O.O yo no sabia eso de el…

(Se quedan mirando a Kiba que jugaba con una niña mas pequeña que el…)

Kiba: (se da cuenta de que lo miran…) que andan mirando!!??

Shikamaru: OIGAN TODOS!! KIBA ES UN PEDERASTA!! NO SE ACERQUEN A EL!!

(Todo el mundo en el patio se aleja de kiba)

Kiba: porque todos se alejan de mi?

Todo el mundo en el patio: ahora eres un marginado, por ser un pederasta!!

Kiba: pero yo soy un niño! ¿Cómo esperan que sea un pederasta?

Todo el mundo en el patio: ¡PORQUE SHIKAMARU ES EL MAS INTELIGENTE DE TODOS, Y LE CREEMOS TODO LO QUE DICE!

Kiba: (al borde de las lagrimas, pero aguantándose) TARADOS!!

Naruto: O.O "ahora si, si se entera, Kiba si me mata…" shikamaru!! Como has podido??

Shikamaru: todos lo deben saber, o correrán peligro…

Naruto: eres un mal amigo!! Eres como ese Uchiha!! (N/a: casi me olvido de sasuke en el fic… de no haber sido por un review que me mandaron… sasuke no aparecía, pero ya encontré como incluirlo en la historia n.n)

Shikamaru: oye, y a que viene sasuke a esta discusión!

Naruto: y yo que se!? Solo me cae mal!

Kiba: ya vera ese shikamaru… (Lo mira con odio)

Fin flash back.

Kiba: si ven??!! Por culpa de shikamaru todos pensaron que era un pederasta!!

Shikamaru: pero si fue culpa de naruto por mentir!!

Kiba: pero tu se lo dijiste a todos!!

Shikamaru: es imposible razonar contigo!!

Lee: una pregunta… donde esta naruto?

Shikamaru y kiba: y eso que importa?!

Lee: pero el es nuestro amigo… y además es parte de la misión, ¿recuerdan? Tsunade-sama lo dijo

Flash back:

En la oficina de la hokage…

Tsunade: (con tono serio) le debo un favor a naruto, así que los asignare a esta misión…

Shikamaru, lee y kiba: ah?

Tsunade: acompañaran y ayudaran a naruto a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata Hyuuga…

Kiba: eh?!! Acaso no puede hacer eso el solo?!!

Tsunade: para variar, naruto quiere que esto salga perfecto (el no suele ser así, pero por hinata…)

Shikamaru: ¿y para esto no esta su mejor amigo, sasuke?

Tsunade: esta de misión por un mes…

Kiba: tenemos mala suerte…

Lee: entendido!! La misión fracasara solo sobre mi cuerpo muerto!! Si! (con lo ojos en llamas)

Shikamaru:…si no hay otra manera… no nos queda de otra, muchachos…

Kiba: cuando es?

Tsunade: mañana…

Kiba y shikamaru: QUE!!!

Shikamaru: tengo una cita con Temari! Ella vino desde la aldea de la arena solo por nuestro aniversario!

Kiba: yo tengo una cita con ino!!

Lee: yo quería seguir entrenando!

Kiba y shikamaru: (lo miran como si estuviera loco) tú eres el único aquí emocionado por entrenar…

Tsunade: además… no quiero que Hiashi se entere… ya tuve suficientes problemas con el cuando perdió su preciado gato… no quiero ver como se pone si naruto le propone matrimonio a su hija. Por cierto, deben asegurarse de que naruto llegue a pedirle matrimonio mañana…pase lo que pase… (Coge una silla)… y si no cumplen la misión satisfactoriamente… (Las luces de la habitación de repente, solo iluminando la cara de Tsunade…)MUERAN! (tira la silla hacia los tres)

Shikamaru, lee, y kiba: (esquivan la silla por pocos milímetros…) enten…entendido, tsunade-sama (asustados por la fuerza de la hokage…)(la silla se parte en 2)

Tsunade: (pone cara de que no hizo nada fuera de lo común) así se dice chicos!

Fin flash back…

Kiba: O.O tsunade-sama nos matara si no cumplimos la misión….

Shikamaru: (se pone serio) bien. Lee, tu ve a la academia. Kiba, ve y trata de seguir a naruto con tu olfato. Respecto a mi, luego les diré…

Kiba: apuesto a que ira corriendo atrás de temari… (Lo queda mirando mal)

Shikamaru: (se va tan rápido como puede) adiós!!!

Lee: (con los ojos en llamas) bueno kiba! Esto queda en nuestras manos!

Kiba: me parece que la misión va a terminar mal…

Lee: dijiste algo?

Kiba: no, nada n.nU

---------------------------

Mientras tanto… en el camino a la academia…

Naruto: bien! Aun tengo 5 minutos (si, le han quedado 5 minutos desde como hace 2 capítulos…)

(a lo lejos)

Kiba y lee: naruto!!!!

Naruto: eh? Alguien me llama?

Kiba: hasta que te alcanzamos… (Jadeando)

Lee: yo hasta tuve que quitarme las pesas… (Yaaa…)

Naruto:…. Y shikamaru?

Kiba: creo que se fue con temari…

Naruto: ¿Qué!!!!!!!

Lee: ¿Por qué te alteras así?

Naruto: PORQUE EL TIENE EL ANILLO!!!

Kiba:…no puede ser…

Lee: voy a matar a shikamaru…

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto…. En la cita de Shikamaru…

Temari: yo pensé que nunca llegarías, shikamaru… (Cogida de la mano de shikamaru)

Shikamaru: pues… tuve que cancelar algunas cosas y pude venir… (Se mete la mano libre en el pantalón)

Temari: ¿te pasa algo shikamaru? (se puso azul)

Shikamaru: "voy a matar a naruto" temari, me tengo que ir (le da un beso y se va)

Temari: ¡pero que hay de mi cita! (lo ve alejarse)

-------------------------------

Naruto: T-T no le pude pedir matrimonio a hinata

Kiba: (corriendo con naruto agarrado de la mano) no todo esta perdido! Aun puedo llegar a la cita con ino y vivir para contarlo (recordó las palabras de Tsunade)

Lee: así se dice kiba!!

Naruto: T-T soy tan desdichado…

Kiba: este ya perdió la razón…

Lee: ahí que recuperar el anillo!!

Kiba: ahí que buscar a shikamaru!

------------------------------

Mientras tanto, con shikamaru…

Shikamaru: maldito seas naruto!! Porque me dejaste el anillo de compromiso a mi?

Shikamaru: ¿y ahora donde los busco?

Inner shikamaru: no será que estarán en camino a la academia. So tarado?

Shikamaru: cállate!!

-------------------------------

Lee: y ahora, donde buscamos a shikamaru?

Kiba: debió haberse ido con temari, y temari siempre compra te con bolitas dulces en el centro de konoha, además no debe ser muy difícil de encontrar a una mujer rubia con un abanico gigante…

Naruto: voy a perder a hinata T-T

Kiba: este no deja de llorar…

Lee: una pregunta…porque si estábamos en camino a la academia, acabamos en el bosque?

Kiba: jejejeje… este mi atajo numero 2!!

Naruto: no de nuevo con tus benditos atajos… la ultima vez apareció eso… quien aparecerá esta vez? Samara?

Lee: naruto! No digas esas cosas T-T

Kiba: pero que cosas dicen! No existen tales cosas…

Naruto: y lo dice alguien que puede entender lo que dice su perro

Kiba: deja a akamaru fuera de esto!

(Ruido de tropiezo)

Naruto: que ha sido eso?

Lee: aparentemente me he tropezado con un grupo de chicos universitarios asustados… creo que vienen huyendo de algo…

Kiba: -- que raros…

Lee: ya se fueron… pero dejaron tirada esta cámara…

Naruto:…. No puede ser…

Kiba: que cosa!?

Naruto: huyan por sus vidas!! LA BRUJA DE BLAIR!!

Kiba y lee: este se volvió loco…

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto con shikamaru…

(afuera de la academia)

Shikamaru: no se supone que esos tarados debían estar aquí?

Inner shikamaru: es la primera vez que me equivoco…

Shikamaru: y que hay de la vez en que casi haces que temari casi nos descubre con ino?

Inner shikamaru: esa fue tu culpa

Shikamaru:… si, tienes razón…

Inner shikamaru: fueron al bosque

Shikamaru: como lo sabes?

Inner shikamaru: esta en el video de la tienda de al frente (ya saben, de esas cámaras que lo graban todo…)

Shikamaru: ah… bueno… entonces al bosque!

Inner shikamaru: no te olvides de la apuesta… 500 yens es dinero…

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la academia…

Konohamaru: me parece que naruto no vendrá…

Hinata: dijiste algo?

Niños de la academia: QUEREMOS NUESTRO RAMEN OO

Konohamaru: se parecen a los niños de la película el pueblo de los malditos

(n/a: creo que he visto demasiadas películas de terror…)

Continuara….

En el próximo capitulo: aparición especial de la bruja de blair, el resultado de la apuesta de shikamaru y lee, y la venganza de temari!

Respuestas a los reviews!!

Namikaze: la verdad comprarme un amigo me costo 5 centavos (con mi mejor amiga…larga historia, da pereza escribirla)

Kaoru tsukihime: si… lo de kiba e Inuyasha es cierto… soy fan de inuyasha, solo por eso me di cuenta! Y aparentemente, la suerte de naruto solo empeora..

Jibril hikari: gracias!! Casi me olvidaba de sasuke!! Y por cierto, a mi también me daba miedo el payaso eso…

Y al resto que me mandaron reviews: gracias!!


	4. the konoha witch project

**Los Hyuuga: La Familia de mi Novia **

**Disclaimer: **este…. Naruto no me pertenece, ni la película en la que estoy basando este fic…

**3.- the kon****oha witch project**

En el capitulo anterior: narrado por lee….

Lee: me parece raro… esta vez nadie me esta obligando a hacer esto, y aun así lo hago…

Gai: así se hace lee! Haz tu trabajo con pasión! (aparece de la nada)

Lee: gai-sensei! T-T así lo haré gai-sensei

Gai: así lo espero de ti! (saca el pulgar y la sonrisa típica de el)

Lee: (asume posición militar) si señor!

Gai: ahora… me voy! (desaparece en una nube de humo)

Lee: cof! Cof(- supongo que es el ruido cuando toses no?)…bueno… ahora si… lo que paso en el capitulo anterior!

En el capitulo anterior… (N/A: ya no recuerdo que paso en el capitulo anterior…. n.nU) etto…

Ah! Cierto! (volví a leer el capitulo anterior) estoy muy lejos de ganar la apuesta… shikamaru se llevo el anillo de naruto… ese tramposo ÒÓ… nos acabamos de meter a otro de los atajos de kiba… naruto piensa que una bruja de no se donde nos va a matar … y nos tropezamos con un par de universitarios que corrian como locos… ah! Y konohamaru pronto morira asesinado por los niños de la academia que quieren su ramen gratis…

Y ahora el capitulo tres…

Naruto: (huyendo en el bosque, de nada que los persiga, o sea corriendo sin razón alguna, pronto a perderse en el bosque de la china…) T-T voy a morir sin cumplir mi sueño de ser hokage…. La bruja nos va a matar!!

Lee y Kiba: (persiguiendo a naruto por el bosque de la china) naruto!! La bruja de blair no existe!! Que no viste la película!! De verdad te creíste todo eso!!

Naruto: crean lo que crean!! No recuerdan lo que paso en el túnel de kiba?! Me van a decir que el payaso eso si existía!! Hasta me mordio el trasero!

Kiba: y eso cuando paso? No recuerdo ninguna mordida!

Lee: (poniendo la pose de L) Es que censuraron esa parte… a la escritora no le gusto como quedaba eso…

Naruto: este esta mas fumado que tu y yo kiba…

Kiba: (se queda pensando un rato) si….

Naruto: de todas formas, seguire corriendo… ayuda!!

Lee: naruto! Pero… si sigues huyendo sin dirección alguna nos vamos a…

Naruto: PERDER!! TOT (se para en seco, mira a la luna y grita; salen unos cuervos volando de los árboles cercanos, uno chillando algo parecido a baka-baka)

Kiba y lee: este ya perdió la razón…

Kiba: no nos vamos a perder!! Porque yo tengo un súper olfato y puedo seguir nuestro rastro… eso mientras no llueva…

(Empieza a llover a cantaros….)

Naruto: eres o te haces? Que no sabes de lógica? (recupero la razón)

Lee: eh?

Naruto: déjame explicar lee (se pone lentes y de la nada aparece un pizarrón con un dibujo de kiba mal hecho)… kiba puso una condición para que podamos salir sanos y salvos del bosque… QUE NO LLUEVA… y ahora que lo dijo lo que seguro pasaría era que comenzara a llover… creo que algo tenía que ver con la ley de murphy… o si no con la desgraciada que escribe esto (N/A: je,je,je…)

Kiba: naruto…eso es totalmente ilógico…

Naruto: tú que sabes de lógica?! En el túnel que cavaste apareció un payaso que se supone no existe!! Y casi nos mata… T-T (se chupa el dedo traumatizado)

Lee: (corriendo en círculos, sin razón alguna) T-T y ahora que hacemos?

Naruto: (una vez mas, pierde la razón; honestamente, creo que nunca la recupero...) y ahora quien podrá defendernos?

¿?: Yo! (se ve una figura humana sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles)

Lee: el chapulín colorado? (le brillan lo ojos)

¿?: No!

Lee: gai-sensei?? (Le brillan aun más los ojos)

¿?: No… me parece que nunca adivinarán quien soy… que problemático ¬¬ como pude esperar que lee lo adivinara?

Lee: …. Eres… no se…

Naruto: si serás lee… no lo no notas por su forma de hablar??

Kiba: pues la verdad es que parece no notarlo…

Naruto: (se pega en la frente con la mano) dos idiotas me ayudan en una misión que parece suicida… -- maldita seas Tsunade…

(En la oficina del hokage)

Tsunade: (estornuda) ACHISS!!

Shizune: (aparece de la nada) tsunade-sama!! Esta usted bien?!

Tsunade: O.OU si, shizune… exageras…

Shizune: seguro que no esta resfriada??

Tsunade: no… mas bien es que alguien esta hablando mal de mi ¬¬ me pregunto quien será… (No piensa mucho y deduce que es Jiraiya….) maldito seas jiraiya!!

(De vuelta en el bosque de la china)

¿?: Yo soy…

Lee: Clark kent?

¿?: No…

Lee: el abominable hombre de las nieves?

¿?: o.oU no! Además no estamos en la montañas…

Lee: … ya se!

Naruto: por fin!

Lee: eres!

Lee: batman!

Naruto: es que lo voy a matar

Kiba: ya deberíamos haberlo hecho hace tiempo…

Naruto: por dios lee… que no ves con esos súper mega raros ojos que tienes? Es…

Kiba: es..

Lee: quien es? T-T

¿?: soy…

Naruto: SHIKAMARU!!

Lee: donde?

Naruto: alguien por favor mátelo… (Ya perdió la paciencia)

Kiba: a ver si entiendes si te lo explicamos… shikamaru es el que esta ahí en ese árbol…

Lee: yo se que ese es shikamaru!! Me refiero a ese o esa que esta en ese árbol de allá…

Naruto kiba y shikamaru: QUE!! ÓÒ

Naruto: apuesto a que sin duda alguna esa es la bruja…

Bruja: exacto naruto-kun - Y los matare a todos!!

Shikamaru: (parado en el árbol frente a ella): como es que todos estos personajes de películas de terror nos quieren matar?

Bruja: y yo que se!! Me han dado ganas de matarles porque si…

Naruto: para variar… que somos tan malos que nos quieren matar?

Lee: todo esto es culpa de kiba

Shikamaru: y hasta que te das cuenta…

Kiba: T-T yo solo quiero que lleguemos rápido a la academia de ninjas…

Shikamaru: bueno, como solemos hacer cuando hay personajes de películas de terror persiguiéndonos por culpa de kiba, que últimamente esta sucediendo demasiado… CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!

(Todos corren por sus vidas, pierden de vista a la bruja, y de paso también se pierden ellos…)

Shikamaru: para variar…

Lee: y ahora que hacemos?

Kiba:… pues no se…

Naruto: (encogido en una esquina, en una especie de trance) en el bosque de la china, la chinita se perdió…

Lee: (agarra a naruto por la camisa y sigue corriendo) naruto, no es tiempo de hacer karaoke!…

(En algún lugar del bosque…)

Bruja: y una mierda… si se pierden nunca podré encontrarlos y matarlos…

(En la academia de ninjas)

Konohamaru: no me maten!! Por favor!! Les daré ramen pero no me maten…

Hinata: (distraída leyendo una carta) niños! No hagan ruido mientras matan a konohamaru-san!!

(En algún lugar de konoha)

Temari: shikamaru, juro por dios que cuando te encuentre no habrá nadie que detenga mi furia…

(De vuelta al bosque)

Naruto: y como yo andaba perdido nos encontramos los dos (o algo así iba la canción…)

Kiba: (murmurando) juro por dios que si sigue con esa condenada canción yo mismo lo mato…

Shikamaru: vamos, seria peor si se pusiera a cantar alguna canción de Paris hilton…

Lee: EVEN THOUGH THE GODS ARE CRAZY, EVEN THOUGH THE STARS ARE BLIND, IF YOU SHOW ME REAL LOVE BABY I´LL SHOW YOU MI-I-INE.

Kiba: te voy a matar!! (Intenta matar a lee) esto es por la gata!

Lee: no debería yo decir eso?!

Naruto: y era de noche! Y la chinita! Tenía miedo! Tenía miedo de andar solita!...

Shikamaru: cállate naruto!! Y no se maten entre ustedes kiba y lee, la bruja les puede ahorrar el trabajo!

Lee: es cierto…

Kiba: si…

Lee: …

Kiba: …

Naruto: anduvo un rato! Y se sentó! (sigue cantando por cierto)

Kiba: muere lee!!

Lee: (al mismo tiempo) muere kiba!!

Shikamaru: (poniéndole una cinta en la boca a naruto) por gusto vine para acá… podría estar tranquilamente viendo las nubes o paseando con temari… maldita tsunade!

(En la oficina de los hokages… de nuevo)

Tsunade: (estornuda) ACHISS!!

Shizune: esta vez no se escapa tsunade-sama! (con una inyección en la mano)

Tsunade: AUXILIO!!

(En las cercanías del bosque)

Temari: me parece que es aquí donde se metió shikamaru…

(De vuelta al bosque)

(Kiba y lee se están medio matando)

Shikamaru: OH kami-sama que hice yo para merecer esto?!

Naruto: cdkofjdofdsopkvcm… (insultando a shikamaru, por ponerle la cinta en la boca)

(En la oficina de los hokages… una vez mas…)

Tsunade: no me inyectes shizune por favor!

Shizune: es por su propio bien tsunade-sama!

(En la academia de ninjas)

Konohamaru: (atado a una silla por los estudiantes) ayuda hinata-sempai!

Los estudiantes: (con un kunai al rojo vivo en las manos) muerte al mentiroso! Queremos nuestro ramen!

Hinata: (escuchando música) don't you cry tonight, don't you cry tonight there's a heaven above you baby, don't you cry tonight, and please remember that I never lied, and please remember how it felt inside now honey you've gotta make it your own way… (Don't cry de gun's n roses en la versión bossa nova, que por cierto es muy buena)

Konohamaru: sempai!!...

Continuara…

Mini side story… (Sobre la autora)… (Sobre como conocí a mi mejor amiga)

Kitsuhi: tengo sed (en el colegio a eso de las 4 de la tarde durante las actividades extracurriculares con un sol del demonio)

(Kitsuhi va al bar del colegio y descubre que solo tiene 5 centavos… (La bebida más barata cuesta 20 centavos)

(Kitsuhi empieza a "remar" que es pedir dinero a cualquiera cerca…XD… kitsuhi no es muy buena haciendo esto y termina prestando los 5 centavos que tenia a marisa-chan AKA mi mejor amiga…)

Algunas semanas después…

Kitsuhi: estoy en bancarrota T-T necesito 5 centavos para sacar copias… TOT ayuda…

(Pasa frente a ella marisa-chan; se le prende el foco a Kitsuhi)

Kitsuhi: tu! Dame 5 centavos!

Marisa-chan: yo n.nU?

Kitsuhi: por favor T-T por favor… necesito copias para el trabajo de mañana…

Marisa-chan: toma n.n

Kitsuhi: gracias…

Días más tarde

(Kitsuhi descubre que a marisa-chan también le gusta el anime, se cuentan la vida, se hacen mejores amigas)

Y todos vivieron felices por siempre…

PSD: fue ella quien me metió al mundo de los fics!


End file.
